gmod_strandedfandomcom-20200215-history
NPCs
NPCs or Non-Player Characters consist of only three characters; Zombies, Fast Zombies and Antlions. Enemies There are only three NPCs in Stranded. Zombies, Fast Zombies and Antlions, straight out of the HL2 universe. All the other characters in the game are actual players. You'd be surprised how often people mistake this. How to handle them 'Zombies:' Though slow moving, they can deal 10 damage to you if you get too close. And as you only start with 100 HP, and it's not easy to regain your life, your best bet would be to attack them with a weapon and kill them quickly, rather than take them on straight away. Zombies have a longer delay between attacks than antlions so if you can judge the delay between their attacks, you will be able to defeat zombies with less fear of being hit. This is very easy to do as they tend to attack once every five-six seconds, so step back for a moment, then charge in for the kill. 'Antlions:' Antlions spawn in nests, and usually are in packs of 3-6. Antlions that are far away from you, depending if you are in their range of detection, will fly closer to you by jumping into the air, a little higher than your character model, and fly over your head. The speed which they fly in the air is faster than your characters sprinting speed so wait for the antlion to land before you attack. The antlions will always fly in a straight line towards your character and will not change direction even if you move away in a different direction. The antlion cannot attack you while it's in the air so you have some time to get away if you need to. Definetely don't try and take them on bare-handed, at least until you've levelled up enough to craft a decent weapon. Antlions have a split second between their attacks, taking a moment to turn around and find you again. Antlions cannot swim. If an antlion comes in contact with water (enough water where the head of the antlion is completely submerged under water), the antlion will be momentarily defenseless and you'll be able to kill the antlion without having the worry of it retaliating and attacking you. 'Fast Zombies:' Pretty self-explanatory who these annoying buggers are. Much like the default Zombies, only significantly faster. They spawn only during the night time and at random times. They are not guaranteed to spawn. Much like the Antlions, they can jump and attack you from a decent distance, approximately the equivalent of two player sprint-jumps (without touching the ground). Their attack is extremely quick, and the best way to attack them is to step to the side the second they jump and hit them from behind when they do. While they don't have much health, about the same as a regular zombie, fighting these guys can be difficult if you don't have a weapon. Using your fists or a tool is not recommended as you will likely be there for some time, jumping sideways and attacking the buggers. Think of these as a mix of the Zombie and the Antlion - they look like a zombie but they'll jump 20 metres and bite your face off.